GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with few blocks. *Have a minimun of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilties, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is prefered. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Archives *Archives 1 through 5. Active Requests Inactive Requests Request closed March 10, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Myth hunter - Admin I am applying for admin on sasquatch's advice. As we all know that vandals are attacking thid wiki and we are lacking a quick response to it, there is need of active admins. I am regularly active amd usually the first one to see vandalism. If some people think that I am not ready for admin then make me admin for one month only. Please vot in Yes, Yes(for one month) and No. - Hunter(Talk/ ) 07:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes- 'MH007 *'Yes' Boomer8 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments * Request closed March 10, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy ~ Admin Same as Myth hunter, we need more admins to protect the wiki and double the security. Hope you'll do the right thing now. Only for 1 month guys, only for 1 month. It's not for me, it's for the wiki. Votes *'Yes' - Hunter(Talk/ ) 09:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - MH007 *'Yes' Boomer8 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I'd really have no problem you being a permanent admin here. Boomer8 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Closed as "Null and Void" because of Aiden Pearce2 changing other's vote. "Aiden Pearce 2 (Rollback)" Hi Guys Sorry for long inactivity My IPad Was broken after fighting with a boy in the street that boy was crazy but he's got his Lessons! But pls vote Yes. I forgot My Password to Sign in with My PC. Since My IPad just repaired yesterday and i came back to editing. Next Time I will more careful. and Robert? Im so sorry for that behavior we are not Rivals, We are Friends, we are same and we are in the same Place and same Wiki so we are Like Brothers And realy Big family so if you believe this Please Vote Yes! (Aiden Pearce 2|Talk) February 11, 2015, 3:15 UTC Votes No-Hunter(Talk/ ) 12:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You were incivil and hence, effectively broke the rules. You can't write with a good grammar. There were grammatical errors even in the request.Hunter(Talk/ ) 12:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Request closed February 3, 2015 as Unsuccessful - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) MythHunter2013 - Demotion & Inactive MythHunter2013 has been inactive for a while now so I think he should be demoted and moved to inactive until he makes a return that isn't just one edit. What will happen is he is demoted to Patroller and then his tag will say inactive. He doesn't actually get fully demoted. Please vote below. Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) *'No'-Hunter(Talk/ ) 05:12, February 3, 2015 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) * No -- ''AwesomeBoy (contact) 13:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC)'' Comments *As I've said above. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) *He is actually not that inactive. He also blocked a vandal sometime ago.Hunter(Talk/ ) 05:12, February 3, 2015 (UTC) *MythHunter 2013 is to an extent not that active, but he is around and always responds to anyone on his talk page promptly. He is a very good editor and is probably just taking a break. If he continues to stay away then he should probably be removed but at the moment I don't think it's necessary. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) * Yeah, about that. People sometimes has to be inactive for a reason. For example, in my wiki, I had a Back2Back event which I couldn't attend as I was busy to get edits here to be a Patroller. My staff agreed that. Well, you guys should create a new rule, about which I will fill in the details later. But, I do agree it is his fault for not leaving any "inactivity" message. He last came on January 1, which means he has been inactive for 1 month and 3 days. Let's see if he comes or not. If he doesn't come for another 2 months, he's a goner alright. AwesomeBoy (contact) 13:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Request closed January 14, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy-Patroller Hey, Guys. It's me, AwesomeBoy. I want to become a Patroller on this wiki. I have been way active on this wiki, plus I have only 500 edits too. I have found some stuff in SA : * Skydoors (found more of them) * The Darkness of Ganton * The Question Mark in the Woods (made a better version of it) Well, I know I was blocked 2 times, but I won't say I am a good guy or bad. I will just say I am a Myth Hunter. And I want to be a Patroller. Vote 'Yes' if you think I will be a great Patroller or vote 'No' if you think I am not compatible for this position. Have a Awesome day! Votes *Yes-Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 03:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * Yes-MythHunter 007 * Yes - Matthew103 (talk) 10:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * Yes --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) comments *In my opinion he is one of the best and active users. So he deserves the position.Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:50, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *Even though you don't have the best of grammar, I believe you're definitely active enough to efficiently do your job as patroller here. --Boomer8 (talk) 03:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * same as hunter.-MythHunter 007 * Not only he has the skill to be a good patroller, he's very friendly and always introduce new users and help them along the way! So I think he deserves to be a patroller here! - Matthew103 (talk) 10:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * You're a great editor and are very enthusiastic about myths. Since you are always active around the wiki you will be a great help for new editors just discovering myths. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Request closed October 31, 2014 as "Successful" --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Myth hunter- Patroller Hello everyone, I am Myth hunter. I wanted to become a patroller on this wiki to keep the wiki free of vandalism. I am regularly active on the wiki , almost everyday. I have also found some myths and easter eggs that include- *CJ Target easter egg *Question Mark in the Woods *I also prove the existence of Back O' Beyond Teleporter because I found it Teleporting me. I know that around 3 months ago I caused some disruption on the wiki. But I am sorry for that and I will never do that again. I clearly understand the rules and I will never break them. Please vote "yes" if you want me to become a patroller and "No" if you don't want to become a patroller. Please leave a comment if I have some thing to improve. I will not be angry at anyone who votes a "No".~~~~ Votes * Yes-'''Rayan Omer Raja * '''Yes - GTA_Myth_Hunter01 (talk) 20:28, October 27, 2014 (SCAN) * Yes '- Matthew103 (talk) 08:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes - MythHunter2013 (talk) 3,:39,October 31,2014 (UTC) *'Yes - --Boomer8 (talk) 03:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Comments *I say yes to promote Myth hunter because he`s a very good friend but he also help other myth hunters, he helped me with the Toreno the Spy myth and he found the Question Mark in the woods, I know he diserves to be upgraded to a higher level, and I hope your also say YES because that`s what he diserves...Sorry if it was a long text XD.--GTA_Myth_hunter01 (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2014 (SCAN) *He deserves to be a patroller here in this wiki. Even though he broke some rules back then, I am really sure that he will not do it again. He is a very good editor here and always help fellow myth-hunters along the way! He is also the one who is helping me in my problems, whether in wiki problems or in my personal problems, in other words, he is a really good friend! - Matthew103 (talk) 08:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) *You are a very active and useful user, so I think you deserve to be a patroller. --Boomer8 (talk) 03:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *You are a fantastic editor here and will be a great addition to the staff. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 29, 2014 as Successful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Aiden Pearce 2 - Demotion due to Inactivity Aiden Pearce 2 comonlly known as Mashi has been inactive for close to two full months as his last edit was August 5th. Before that he didn't edit all that much and has been winding down and becoming less and less active. I think it is important to have active staff members so the wiki can run properly and at this point Mashi is not fulfilling his position. Mashi needs to vacate his positon as Patroller so other more active users can fill the position. Please vote "Yes" for demotion or "No" for no demotion. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes - Matthew103 (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes -MythHunter2013 (talk ) 20:44, September 28,2014 (UTC) * Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 06:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Comments *He is very inactive. I do not think that I have ever found him editing since I have joined the wiki.--Myth hunter (talk) 04:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Same with Myth hunter's comment. Matthew103 (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Aside from the inexcusable lack of activity, I believe Mashi was a big contributing factor to the sadisttic plan of Communist's of overthrowing Sasquatch and banning me; all for his own lust for power and adminship. Furthermore, he can't even formulate a sentence in the English language. Boomer8 (talk) 06:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 23, 2014 as "S''uccessful" ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Matthew103 - Rollback Hello fellow users of GTA Myths Wiki. The time that I joined GTA Myths Wiki, I started editing my profile to make it more interesting, but if it weren't for Awesomeboy and LS11sVaultBoy, my profile will never be the way that I wanted it to be! But I didn't just edit my profile, i also created many blog posts to help myth-hunters in their investigations, these blog posts contains different myths in GTA San Andreas (but I'll make more blog posts about myths in other GTA games if I have them). My main jobs here are to improve this wiki and help my fellow myth-hunters in investigating myths. Anyway, I wanted to be a patroller in this wiki so I can help in protecting this wiki from vandalism and disruptive edits. I wanted to make this wiki the best myth-hunting place ever! I promise that I will do my best in protecting this wiki. Remember, vote wisely! Thank you for taking your time to read this! Votes *'Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Yes--Myth hunter (talk) 21:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 02:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Comments *We need more Patrollers and you suit the requirements. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *You are a good editor. Also the only patroller is very inactive.--Myth hunter (talk) 21:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *You seem like a decent editor so I see no reason why you shouldn't be promoted to patroller. By the way, make sure you leave your signature on discussion pages like this. Boomer8 (talk) 02:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *This request should be closed now.--Myth hunter (talk) 06:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 23, 2014 as "Unsuccessful" ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Radical Edward2 - Administrator Hey. I rarely talk in discussions but to anyone that does know me, I'm Radical Edward2. Sasquatch101 recommended me to apply. I've been around for quite some time. I've been on and off lately because I'm in my last year of college. Over the years that I've spent searching for myths and oddities I have always tried to analyze every possible angle of a myth in order to debunk or confirm them. With the rise of photoshop and the introduction of Snapmatic in GTA V, I have grown skeptical of most (if not all) visual evidence via blurry cell phone pictures. Being the administrator of both the ''Oddworld and Gorillaz wikis, I have a fair amount of experience under my belt in terms of editing both pages and templates. I might not have the exact number of edits needed to apply but I definitely have the chops (amount of content provided in my edits and investigating skills and logical reasoning for myth hunting/busting). I also made the background image for the wiki since I have a good amount of experience with Photoshop CS6; so there's that too I guess. Anywho, whenever I am online, I won't let you guys downs. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 21:06, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 02:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Comments *If you read the requirements for admin you would have seen that you must already have rollback rights and have a higher amount of edits; both of which you don't have. If this was a patroller request I would have probably said yes due to the amount of time you have been on this wiki. Boomer8 (talk) 02:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Same as Boomer. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Some other time then I guess. I only edit when its actually necessary (hence the mention of the low number of edits). --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 19:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC)